wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Utgarde Keep
|boss= |type= |level=70-80 |players=5 |key= }} Utgarde Keep (pronounced OOT-guard) is the name of a dungeon in World of Warcraft (as well as the first instance of the same dungeon). The keep is located on the shores of Lake Cauldros in the Howling Fjord of Northrend. Utgarde is inhabited by the Vrykul (led by King Ymiron), a Viking-like race bent on proving their strength to the Lich King, who will raise the most worthy of their warriors to serve him beyond the grave. Enemy encounters include Vrykul, Undead and more... The first of two wings, known simply as the Utgarde Keep, was available for play at BlizzCon 2007. It is suitable for a 5-man level 70-72 party. The second wing, Utgarde Pinnacle, is a more difficult, 5-man instance for level 80 players. http://www.curse.com/articles/details/2840/ History The Vrykul are a race of half-giant warriors native to the Howling Fjord located in South-Eastern Northrend. It is said that in ancient times the Vrykul inhabited the land, founding a vast and prosperous civilization. Then one day, without warning or explanation, the Vrykul vanished, leaving behind only deserted villages and abandoned temples. Due to the settlement of Valgarde, the Vrykul have recently returned. These formidable warriors have begun attacking Horde and Alliance settlements, and many of the Vrykul are pouring out of the fortress of Utgarde Keep, not far from Valgarde. The Vrykul's motives and their whereabouts for the past several thousand years remain a mystery. Inside Utgarde Keep, the Dragonflayer clan builds massive engines of war, and train proto-dragons to act as steeds and attacks for their raids. Loyal to the slumbering King Ymiron, rumours are abound that they serve the Lich King. They are dark and vampiric in nature, and tie into the Titan creation myth that is slowly unfolding as events of the expansion take place. Utgarde Keep is their main base of operations and is similar to the fel orcs' Hellfire Citadel. Dungeons Utgarde Keep (instance) }} Utgarde Keep is the first of Utgarde Keep's two wings. It is designed as a 5-man instance for players from level 70 to 72. It was the only instance available for play at Blizzcon and the Leipzig Games Convention. On heroic, it awards a total of approximately 2000 reputation. Geography Maps Subregions Mobs * Liches (one, at least) * Vrykul * Proto-dragon * Scourge Friendly Mobs *Dark Ranger Marrah (Horde only) Bosses Main *Prince Keleseth *Skarvald the Constructor *Ingvar the Plunderer Support *Dalronn the Controller (Skarvald fight) *Annhylde the Caller (Ingvar fight) Quests * * * * * Notes, tips and additional info * The name is reminiscent of the "-garde" keeps in Azeroth (Stromgarde, Tiragarde). * Utgarde Keep is a reference to Norse mythology - Utgård (or Útgarðr) is the abode of the giants. This is appropriate, as the Vrykul are a race of half-giants. Gallery Image:Discutgardekeep.jpg|Entrance portal Image:Ingvarmustdie.jpg|A quest in the keep Image:Utgarde Keep.jpg|The Great Forge Image:Valgarde screen.jpg|Utgarde Keep can be seen in the background of this Valgarde screenshot Image:Utgarde exterior angle .jpg|Exterior of the keep Image:Utglakecauldros.jpg|Concept of the keep Image:Utgarde_Keep_upper_side.jpg|The keep seen facing the upper side Image:Nifflevar 2.jpg|The keep as seen from Nifflevar Image:Utgarde keep 2.jpg|Stairs inside the keep Image:Utgarde Keep stairs.jpg|Another stairwell inside the keep Image:Valgarde dragon pens.jpg|The "Valgarde dragon pens" are in Utgarde Image:Utgardeconc3.jpg|A hallway in the keep Image:WWI_Utgarde_Keep_Mobs.jpg|Dwarf Warrior fighting a Vrykul in Utgarde Keep Videos Hi-res video and discussion References External links Category:Instances Category:Howling Fjord Category:Utgarde Keep Category:Forts Category:Vrykul territories Category:Wrath of the Lich King